Trick or Treat
Trick or Treat is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-first case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventy-second case overall. It takes place in the University district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player headed to Gregory Lynn's Halloween party at his house after Rita had informed them of a disturbance there. Outside of his house, they found Gregory's body slashed in half from shoulder to hip. Mid-investigation, Mia Loukas reported that she saw someone dressed as a witch fleeing the scene to a costume shop, which turned out to be costume shop owner Lily Chen. Later Ramirez believed he had spoken to the victim using a spirit board. After the team collected enough evidence, they arrested Gregory's younger brother Adrian Lynn for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Adrian said that he was in love with Polly O'Brien, his brother's girlfriend. After Polly had rejected his declarations of love for her, Adrian decided to take more drastic measures, luring Gregory outside the house after everyone took the party to his bedroom and slicing him in half with a scythe he found in the farm he lived in. He then slipped a spirit board planchette into Gregory's mouth to pin the murder on Lily. Judge Powell sentenced him to 37 years in prison with psychiatric counseling for the murder. Post-trial, in exchange for a reduced prison sentence, Monica Pozie told Jones and the player that she had overheard Rozetta Pierre mentioning Gregory's Halloween party during her transfer from solitary confinement to the visiting room. Outside Gregory's house, the team found a visiting pass for Rozetta, which belonged to Azeeb Patel. Upon interrogation, Azeeb let slip that Rozetta had given him a card to share to his fellow Ad Astra members. After Azeeb told them that he had lost the card during the party, the team searched Gregory's bedroom and found a musical card, which (per Gabriel) was transmitting a Morse code message translating to "I trust you to take care of the Kevin Charles problem". The team then decided to dispatch an officer to Kevin's house. Meanwhile, upon her ex-husband's request, Gloria and the player resolved Carter's costume crisis with help from Lily and Martine. After all the events, Chief Parker said she had dispatched officers to Kevin's workplace and house, as well as tasked Cathy to track down the Ad Astrans. A few hours later, Cathy told the team she had tracked Courtney Guerra to the scenic viewpoint. Before the team could go there however, Mia told them that Kevin was found murdered. Summary Victim *'Gregory Lynn' (found slashed from shoulder to hip) Murder Weapon *'Scythe' Killer *'Adrian Lynn' Suspects C272P1.png|Kevin Charles C272P2.png|Polly O'Brien C272P3.png|Adrian Lynn C272P4.png|Lily Chen C272P5.png|Azeeb Patel Quasi-suspect(s) C272PQ1.png|Jake Hayes C272PQ2.png|Monica Pozie C272PQ3.png|Carter Hayes Killer's Profile *The killer uses a spirit board. *The killer has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma. *The killer drinks Corpse Revivers. *The killer wears glitter. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C272CS1A.jpg|Halloween Party C272CS1B.jpg|Front Yard C272CS2A.jpg|Victim's Bedroom C272CS2B.jpg|Victim's Bed C272CS3A.jpg|Costume Shop C272CS3B.jpg|Halloween Display Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Halloween Party. (Clues: Metal Pieces, Faded Keychain, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Gregory Lynn) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Neighborhood Watch Sign; New Suspect: Kevin Charles) *Talk to Kevin Charles about the murder. (Prerequisite: Neighborhood Watch Sign restored) *Examine Faded Keychain. (Result: Polly's Name; New Suspect: Polly O'Brien) *Talk to Polly O'Brien about the victim. (Prerequisite: Polly's Name unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Polly interrogated; Clues: Locked Laptop, Box of CDs) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Examine Box of CDs. (Result: Photo Man) *Examine Mystery Man. (New Suspect: Adrian Lynn) *Speak to Adrian Lynn about his brother's murder. (Prerequisite: Adrian Lynn identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a spirit board) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Costume Shop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Security Camera; New Suspect: Lily Chen) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Polly about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bed; Profile updated: Polly has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Prerequisite: Polly interrogated; Clues: Coffin, Note to Victim, Bowl of Candy) *Examine Coffin. (Result: Unlocked Coffin; New Suspect: Azeeb Patel) *Ask Azeeb Patel what he was doing in the coffin. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Coffin deciphered; Profile updated: Azeeb uses a spirit board and has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Examine Note to Victim. (Result: Beige Particles) *Examine Beige Particles. (Result: Porridge Oats) *Question Kevin about the note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Porridge Oats identified under microscope; Profile updated: Kevin has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Examine Bowl of Candy. (Result: Strange Stone) *Analyze Strange Stone. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Corpse Revivers; Profile updated: Adrian drinks Corpse Revivers) *Question Lily Chen about running away from the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Costume Shop investigated; Profiles updated: Lily uses a spirit board, Polly uses a spirit board) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Halloween Display. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Phone, Book of Magic, Torn T-shirt) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Adrian about the angry texts from the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Adrian uses a spirit board and has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Examine Book of Magic. (Result: Death Hex) *Confront Lily about the death hex she put on the victim. (Prerequisite: Death Hex unraveled; Profiles updated: Lily drinks Corpse Revivers, Polly drinks Corpse Revivers) *Examine Torn T-shirt. (Result: T-shirt) *Ask Azeeb about the insulting t-shirt. (Prerequisite: T-shirt restored; Profile updated: Azeeb drinks Corpse Revivers) *Investigate Front Yard. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Halloween Decorations, Bloody Scythe; Murder Weapon registered: Scythe) *Examine Halloween Decorations. (Result: Broken Necklace) *Analyze Broken Necklace. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Bloody Scythe. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glitter) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Original Sin (5/6). (No stars) Original Sin (5/6) *Find out what Jake Hayes wants. (Available after unlocking Original Sin; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Costume Shop. (Prerequisite: Jake interrogated; Clue: Chest) *Examine Chest. (Result: Opened Chest Sombrero Outfit) *Analyze Captain Sombrero Outfit. (03:00:00) *Give the Captain Sombrero outfit to Carter. (Prerequisite: Captain Sombrero Outfit analyzed; Reward: Witch Face) *Find out what information Monica Pozie has on Rozetta. (Available after unlocking Original Sin) *Investigate Halloween Party. (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Clue: Torn Plastic) *Examine Torn Plastic. (Result: Prison Pass) *Analyze Prison Pass. (03:00:00) *Confront Azeeb about visiting Rozetta in prison. (Prerequisite: Prison Pass analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Azeeb interrogated; Clue: Wastepaper Bin) *Examine Wastepaper Bin. (Result: Rozetta's Card) *Analyze Rozetta's Card. (03:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is taken from "trick or treat", a Halloween custom where children go door to door to ask for treats or gifts, threatening the homeowners with pranks if not given the gift. *This case takes place on the date of October 31st, as confirmed by Gloria when she says that it is Halloween. *This is one of the eleven cases in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *''A Wind-Up Satsuma'' is a parody of A Clockwork Orange. *FriendNet is a parody of Facebook. *When examining the box of CDs in the "Victim's Bedroom" crime scene, part of Chapter 1's cover photo of Murder on the Dance Floor can be observed on a CD cover. *When examining the bowl of candy in the "Victim's Bed" crime scene, wrapped candy labeled "Rochester" can be found in the bowl. This is a reference to Rochester Chocolates from Mysteries of the Past. *In the "Halloween Display" crime scene, a mask of Jason Voorhees, from Friday, the 13th, can be seen. *In Chapter 1, philosopher Socrates is mentioned. *Azeeb, Polly and Adrian are depicted in the suspect list sticker of this case to have different expressions from the ones they have in their appearances in this case. This is most likely a developer oversight. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:University (The Conspiracy)